Snowmelt Autumn
by Eponine-chan
Summary: She was just a girl who couldn't see him. He thought she didn't believe. She wanted to see him so much she drew pictures. She kept drawing and drawing until… Warning: This contains an OC so if you no likey than no readie I'm just going to put the disclaimer up here: I DON'T OWN IT. No questions asked. Please forgive grammar/spelling errors and please, please, please REVIEW!


I watched her walk along the road. She was alone in snow, her dark wavy hair hidden under a newsboy cap; not very winter clothing. She wore a large trench coat, long tattered jeans with a red shirt and brown boots. She had a drawing pad clutched to her chest as she struggled along, her breath making puffs of steam. While she was trudging along she slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked, but she picked herself up, checked her drawing pad making sure it wasn't ruined, and continued along walking right through me. I gasped. She couldn't see me! As she was walking away, a piece of paper slipped out of her notebook without her noticing. I snatched it out of the wind.

"Is this… me?"

It was a perfect drawing of me. I mean a _perfect_ drawing of me. She clearly believed in me… but why couldn't she see me? I chased after her quickly and saw her turn into a dark alley. I followed her through a weird pathway that looked suspiciously like a alley cat route, to a large mansion on the other side of the village. It gleamed of white marble, and snow. The girl let herself into the building. I entered too. She dropped her coat in front of the fireplace and went to the table to start drawing again. I leaned over her shoulder.

"Who's there?" She jolted up and faced me.

I stayed silent.

"Answer me!" She yelled. "Stop haunting me! Leave me ALONE!"

I picked up her pencil and drew on a new sheet of paper. _Can't you see me?_

"Obviously not." She snorted. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

_I am Jack Frost._

"Stop screwing around! I know you can't be him! I'd be able to see him! STOP LYING TO ME!" She screamed. "All you're after is my life and my blood! Why can't things like you leave me alone?"

_I'm serious._

"Fine. Prove it."

I snapped my fingers hoping to cause a snow flurry in the room, but nothing happened.

"I'm waiting, so called Jack Frost!" The girl exclaimed annoyingly.

I quickly wrote on her page. _My powers aren't working! I should be able to cause a snow flurry in this room, but it's not working!_

"That's what they always say…" The girl muttered.

_Who?_

"Ghosts like you!"

_I'm not a ghost! I'm a guardian! What's your name anyway?_

"My name?" The girl looked a little taken back. "Things like you never ask for my name, they just want me to die…" She went silent. "My name is Autumn.

_Autumn? That's a pretty name. By the way, could you tell me about his drawing?_ I made the drawing that she drew of me land upon the sketchbook.

"That? Why?"

_It looks exactly like me… so perfect it's scary._

"It's a drawing of Jack Frost, the real Jack Frost. I have a drawing of him before, when he was human. I don't know what he looks like… I just have a image in my mind like the others. Santa Clause is Russian and has two swords he likes to fight with. The Easter Bunny is very tall, not unlike a kangaroo, and he's Australian and has boomerangs that he likes to fight with. The Tooth fairy is a unique looking fairy, not like those in fairytales and has baby teeth that collect the teeth for her. Each tooth holds memories… I wish I knew what my memories were…"

_How to do you what they all look like and act like? _I wrote as I stared at her other drawings. They were perfect. _Why can't you remember your memories?_

"I'm not sure… the first thing I remember was darkness… then I appeared here. I was alone… then things started bothering me. Spirits and such. I can talk to spiders and made friends with rats. Ghosts want me dead saying that I will bring calamity upon them and cause them to disappear on a fateful night. I love candy… but I never get fat. I prefer autumn colors than spring pastels. I know who the guardians are and believe in them… but I can never see them. Maybe it's my curse."

_Curse? What curse?_

"People around the village can't see me… it's like I'm cloaked with invisibility, I can walk out of the store carried with anything I need and no one notices. When I go to school, no one talks to me. When I try to answer a question, my teacher doesn't pick me. It's like the whole village is on the same joke."

_You sound like… you sound like me. Before I became a Guardian, no one could see me. Have you ever talked to the man on the moon?_

"You know him?" Suddenly she felt coldness surround her. "Jack… is that you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"WOAH! You're really Jack Frost!" She exclaimed.

"You can see me?" "YES!" "YOU CAN SEE ME!" Together we rejoiced.

"Wait Jack… why are you hugging me?"

"Sorry!" I blushed. Suddenly we both noticed the moon shine through the window.

"Yes Man on the Moon?" Autumn asked. "What go with him? Yes sir, I understand." The moon glow faded.

"Jack… I must go with you to meet the other guardians." Autumn said turning towards me. "He said to bring the drawings. Saying that they would help the others to believe I am the chosen one. He also said something about my hat…" She picked up her old hat. There was a cool breeze. She put it on her head and grabbed her coat. We went outside and brisk autumn air swept her off her feet.

"Jack! I'm flying!" Autumn yelled. **(I just realized that it was a Titanic reference)**

"Wait up!" I called after her. I flew towards her and almost ran into her.

"Don't just stop!" I yelled.

"Sorry Jack! I felt something in my pockets." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out pieces of candy. "How did these get in there?" She muttered to herself. "I'm sure I ate them all…"

"We'll figure it out." I said smiling. She smiled back and left me in the dust.

"What are you waiting for Jack? Lets go!"

I smiled. "Coming!" I yelled as I zipped through the air.

**Approximately 130 miles underground…**

"It seems that she has figured out she's not a normal, Milord."

"The time has come. We must stop her from sealing our servants."


End file.
